Colliding Fates
by ZenPotter
Summary: One event that would connect a couple of families, a city, and the world for decades to come until fate collides. Charles Duprees life was forever changed.


Colliding Fates  
>by Zan Potter<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell, or Certain Characters, blah, blah, blah  
>One event that would connect a couple of families, a city, and the world for decades to come until fate collides. Follow the Hardings, The DuPrees, The Valentis, The Crawfords, The Parkers, and the Evans for a lifetime of connection.<p>

_My mother loves to look at the crystals that twinkle in the sky at night. She finds them beautiful and often when she gazes up there, a wistful look appears on her face. She tells me the most amazing of stories. Those crystal like objects hold secrets. Secrets of life in lands far away, galaxies light speeds away. Secrets of kings and queens, love and happily ever after. But those are just stories, life is not like that. No queens and kings here and no happily ever after _

Chapter One - Lucifer's Reign

In the last year of the 1930s, something big happened, bigger than the supposed war to end all wars, bigger than the depression. Something that changed the world and changed the politics of the United States a knew. Many religious zealots believed that God had thrown Lucifer down from the heavens, giving them dominion over the earth. That he was a kid who had the entire world as a toy room. World War II changed the world forever. For Charles DuPree, that war was an event unimaginable while he was still reeling from the first world war and the depression. His family has been torn asunder, his father's death during the war had devistated his mother and she had died of a broken heart. And the depression, it was the worst and his life was in shambles. Now he was working in the Mexican desert heat, mining for Mr. Kringle and wanting more than anything to go back to Tucson and his beloved Ada Jane, thinking about her brought a smile on his family. This was all for her, he was here to get rich and spend his life making her happy.

"Fur" he told once while sitting on her swing on the farm, holding her into his arms, "I'm going to dress you in fur"

Ada Jane's laugh had resonated whimsically in the air, "Don't forget I want a gown under the fur"

There were young, 16 years old but Charles had taken her words seriously. Ada Jane MacKenzie had been in love with 'Charlie' even before she was old enough to understand what love was. She knew when she was only six years old that she would marry him someday. The trials of the past had only taught her the strength of love and she was determined that Charlie would be the last thing the world would take from her. It didn't matter to her that he had no money and was as poor as ash tray, she was in love. Watching him live the farm to go out into the world and attempt to make his fortune had been like a splinter through the heart because they had never been separated before. He didn't seem to understand that for her it was him or nothing.

"Hey chuck, whip that disgusting smack off your face and get back to work" The foreman snarled.

For some reason that Charles could never completely comprehend, he had decided in that one moment that he really didn't fit with the other miners. He had immediately dropped his instruments and walked away. It was without a word, he wasn't the first nor would he be the last to live his post. He ignored the foreman's calls, and the calls from the other miners. He really didn't know where he was going, it was if fate was guiding him, showing him the way. He felt neither hunger nor thirst, the wind carried him, his feet were on air. It was scotching hot and he didn't feel anything accept that this wasn't his life, that there was something out there better for him than this. And that's when he found it, in a cave that he took rest in, he discovered the silver. This uninhabited land that no one owned, silver, a glint of silver.

"Oh my God" Charles breathed, it was a gift from God.

Ada Jane MacKenzie was working in a clothing factory in Tucson, she worked and waited for her one true love. She wasn't a thing of beauty but there was something about her, something inside that came out when she smiled, or when her eyes twinkled. Something that grew men towards her, she was warm and comfortable. She would make someone a wonderful wife, the perfect girl to bring to ma and pa. So many men had come to her and asked for her hand but she would never accept because Ada Jane was waiting. She would have waited forever but it turned out that forever wasn't far out. Charles DuPree entered the Lazsoc Clothing factory in Tucson like he owned the place, he was wearing the latest suit, looking his absolute best. When Ada Jane heard the excited whispered and looked up from the sewing machine, she didn't even notice his clothes. Her gaze was only to his face and nothing else. Ada stood up from her stool, but didn't dare move afraid it might be a dream. Then he was in front of her, she raise her hands and touched his face with her palms.

"Charlie"

"Ada Jane"

Ada threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly afraid he might slip through her grasp. She drew back and then she kissed him, right then and there in front of all her friends and coworkers. Public displays of affection weren't the norm but she just couldn't resist. Charlie was the first to regain control but then he started to lead her out, realizing that this was her job and her pay check on the line she tried to pull away, to stop him but he was the far stronger than she. It was then that she saw his clothes, almost immediately she understood. Charlie had made his fortune and she wanted to be happy but something felt so wrong.

"Isn't this exciting" Charles exclaimed pacing in her living room, "Can you believe it? Its like a miracle from God Almighty himself"

"I'm happy for you, Charlie" Ada said sitting on the couch unable to help smiling at Charlie's excitement, he was like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Happy for us you mean" Charlie said kneeling in front of her and taking her hands lightly, "For us Ada"

Ada smiled gazing into his eyes, it was happiness in her heart and the world could end tomorrow for all she cared. A little cough spoiled the magic moment, Ada and Charlie looked up to see Ada's parents standing in the doorway. Judith and Alec MacKenzie were of an older generation and appreciated Charles consideration of approaching them to offer for Ada's hand instead of all the other men who thought to go directly to the purchase. Charles had come back home a rich man, having discovered the largest silver deposit in the southwest but it probably didn't hurt that they had known the DuPrees and Charles for a long time and that they liked him. The answer was written on their faces, their smiles grew even brooder as Ada and Charlie jumped up and down, kissing each other. This was the perfect American dream and the perfect love.

The wedding was beautiful, simple and beautiful filled with friends and laughter but underneath it all was an inexcusable fact, that the world had all but gone to hell. World war II was on the horizon. But the war was in Europe, at the other side of the Atlantic, so far way with no way ever reaching the United States. So many people told themselves these truth because nothing else would do. However the last war had taken over the world and the states had been pulled into that one as well.

"I hope that these Europeans have the common decency leave us out of their scrabble" said Congressman Anderson who had been invited because Charles was determined to be someone and who could be anything without out being part of the social structure provided by knowing powerful officials.

"A war is the last thing that this country could possible want or need" Charles said agreeing with the congressman.

Ada smiled at her husband, "A war is the last thing anyone should ever need"

Charlie smiled back, kissing the back of her hand. "Look at this ray of beauty, is there anyone more beautiful in this world"

"If only I was younger" The congressman agreed.

The newlyweds spent a honeymoon in Mexico, it was a happy...every happy time for everyone. Outside and inside their quarters. They ate Tortillas, Tlayuda and even tried Chapulines and they spent nights dancing the the Bamba. Then one night, Charles Dupe disappeared. It was a nightmare come true, Ada dealt with the authorities and horrible visions tormented her working moment. After five days, after dispare had set it, he walked into the hotel room. She was laying on the bed as usually unable to cry anymore and he just walked in. He looked at her for a moment, unable to say anything. Infact it took a while for Ada to realize that someone was in the room with her, and when she looked up she froze. The look in his eyes scared her and she never asked question. The nightmare had just began, for five years Charlie would disappear sporadically, and return looking no worse than before. It was two years after the war had ended, two years when Charlie finally confided on Ada. Just after the crash, that Charlie turned and looked at Ada.

"So I'm not crazy after all" Charlie said with a small smile, "Not crazy at all"

Abduction...Ada wanted to believe, she had to or she would have to admit a truth she didn't want to admit. And she loved Charlie way to much.


End file.
